Transformers: The Movie
by LordMarr2003
Summary: Two factions are at war. The heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons. Their war is on Earth, but they hide as robots in disguise.


A/N: Welcome to the 'first' chapter of Transformers: The Movie. This is something I will be working on until I start Attack of the Clones - The Rewrite, but I will continue this if you guys want. Anyway, this chapter of Transformers: The Movie will introduce you to the characters. Without furthur ado, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

 **Autobots**

 **Optimus Prime** : Optimus Prime is the heroic leader of the Autobots. He started as one of the original Thirteen Primes, known as Arisen Prime. After the defeat of Unicron and exile of The Fallen, Megatronus Prime, Arisen chose to be reincarnated. Arisen rose from the Well of All Sparks as Orion Pax. Orion became a clerk in the Iacon Records Hall, working under Alpha Trion, a member of the Thirteen. During his time as a clerk, Orion came into contact with the gladiator Megatronus. The two became friends, and Megatronus shared with Orion his dream of an equal Cybertron, free of the oppressive caste system. Orion agreed with Megatronus and the two would plead their case to the Cybertron High Council. After hearing their case, the High Council declared that the current Prime, Zeta Prime, was unfit to lead. The High Council would pass the Matrix of Leadership down to Orion. Orion became Optimus Prime, the next member of the Dynasty of Primes. Afterwards, Megatronus, enraged that he wasn't chosen as Prime, murdered the High Council and created the Decepticons to oppose Optimus. Optimus created the Autobots in response. Eventually, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons would exhaust Cybertron of its resources, and Optimus declared that the Autobots had to leave Cybertron. On the Ark, the Autobots' flagship, Optimus and Megatronus (now Megatron) had one final confrontation, where Megatron was killed by Optimus. Now the Autobots and Decepticons have crashed on Earth, and Optimus will protect the planet and its inhabitants, as a robot in disguise. Optimus Prime transforms into a red and blue 1997 Peterbilt 379 semi-truck and is voiced by Peter Cullen.

 **Elita-One** : Elita-One is the Autobots' second-in-command, and one of the original five team members. Elita-One is one of the most skilled Autobots and Optimus' wife. Elita was the warden of Carcer Prison, but after Megatron and the original Decepticons broke out multiple prisoners, Elita joined the Autobots. Elita-One transforms into a purple and black 2017 Mercedes-Benz S-Class Coupe and is voiced by Laura Haddock.

 **Kup** : Kup is the Autobots' weapon specialist, and one of the original five team members. Kup was a guard at Carcer Prison working under Elita-One. During his employment, he became friends with Blackout, another guard at the station. When Megatron started the Decepticon movement, Blackout and Kup disagreed over who was right between Optimus Prime and Megatron. Later, Kup would find out Blackout joined the Decepticons. Kup was present during the Decepticon prison break, where he fought Blackout, and the Decepticon shot out one of his eyes. Afterwards, Kup joined the Autobots. Kup transforms into a dark green and black GMC c4500 pickup truck and is voiced by Keith Szarabajka.

 **Red Alert** : Red Alert is the Autobots' medical officer, and one of the original five team members. Red Alert was a simple doctor before the war of Cybertron broke out. She did not choose a side at the beginning of the war, but her hospital was soon attacked by the Decepticon Mayhem Attack Squad. She was rescued by Optimus Prime, and joined the Autobots as a result. Red Alert is a quad-changer and transforms into a red and white Hummer H2 ambulance, Aston Martin DB11 and a HH-65 Dolphin rescue helicopter. She is voiced by Lucie Pohl.

 **Jazz** : Jazz is the Autobots' third-in-command, and one of the original five team members. Jazz was a cultural investigator, and a personal friend of Orion Pax. He was the one who convinced Pax to communicate with Megatronus. After the High Council massacre, Jazz was the first person to join the Autobots. Jazz transforms into a white and black 2017 Lamborghini Aventador convertible and is voiced by Troy Baker.

 **Arcee** : Arcee is an Autobot assassin. She is Elita-One's younger sister. Despite her young age and small stature, she is one of the most skilled Autobots around, and was trained by Elita-One herself. Arcee transforms into a black and red Mercedes Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo and is voiced by Sumalee Montano.

 **Bumblebee** : Bumblebee is an Autobot scout. Bumblebee is one of the two youngest Autobots, but has proved himself in battle. At the Battle of Tyger Pax, he had his voiced box ripped out by Megatron. Bumblebee transforms into a yellow and black 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1.

 **Chromia** : Chromia is an Autobot assassin. Chromia is Elita-One's younger sister and Arcee's older sister. Chromia transforms into a blue and black Mercedes-Benz AMG GT C Edition 50 and is voiced by Grey DeLisle.

 **Landmine** : Landmine is the Autobot gunman. Landmine was a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard before the team's disbandment after the deaths of the High Council members. Landmine is one of the five members that joined the Autobots. Landmine transforms into a grey modified Chenowth Desert Patrol vehicle and is voiced by Temuera Morrison.

 **Longarm** : Longarm is the Autobots' tactician. Longarm was leader of the Cybertron Elite Guard before the team's disbandment after the deaths of the High Council members. Longarm is one of the five members that joined the Autobots. Longarm transforms into a white modified Ford F-350 tow truck and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore.

 **Rodimus** : Rodimus is an Autobot scout. Rodimus was the new recruit of the Cybertron Elite Guard before the team's disbandment after the deaths of the High Council. Rodimus is one of the five members that joined the Autobots. He is one of the youngest members of the Autobots, along with Bumblebee. Rodimus transforms into a red and gold 2017 Lamborghini Veneno and is voiced by Nolan North.

 **Sideswipe** : Sideswipe is an Autobot assassin. Sideswipe was a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard before the team's disbandment after the deaths of the High Council members. Sideswipe is one of the five members that joined the Autobots. Sideswipe transforms into a silver 2017 Corvette Stingray and is voiced by André Sogliuzzo.

 **Windblade** : Windblade is an Autobot assassin. Windblade was a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard before the team's disbandment after the deaths of the High Council members. Windblade is one of the five members that joined the Autobots. Windblade transforms into a red and black VTOL jet and is voiced by Kristy Wu.

 **Grimlock** : Grimlock is leader of the Dinobots. He was once a normal Autobot, but was transformed after he was captured by Shockwave. He was given a new beast form and became stronger with animal instincts. Since the crash on Earth, Grimlock has gone into stasis. Grimlock transforms into a tyrannosaurus rex and is voiced by Gregg Berger.

 **Scorn** : Scorn is a member of the Dinobots. He was once a normal Autobot, but was transformed after he was captured by Shockwave. He was given a new beast form and became stronger with animal instincts. Since the crash on Earth, Scorn has gone into stasis. Scorn transforms into a spinosaurus and is voiced by Keith Ferguson.

 **Slag** : Slag is a member of the Dinobots. He was once a normal Autobot, but was transformed after he was captured by Shockwave. He was given a new beast form and became stronger with animal instincts. Since the crash on Earth, Slag has gone into stasis. Slag transforms into a triceratops and is voiced by Travis Willingham.

 **Slash** : Slash is a member of the Dinobots. She was once a normal Autobot, but was transformed after he was captured by Shockwave. She was given a new beast form and became stronger with animal instincts. Since the crash on Earth, Slash has gone into stasis. Slash transforms into a velociraptor and is voiced by Gina Torres.

 **Swoop** : Swoop is a member of the Dinobots. He was once a normal Autobot, but was transformed after he was captured by Shockwave. He was given a new beast form and became stronger with animal instincts. Since the crash on Earth, Swoop has gone into stasis. Swoop transforms into a pterodactyl and is voiced by Mark Allen Stewart.

 **Decepticons**

 **Megatron** : Megatron is the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons. Megatron began as a miner named D-16. After he killed another miner in a fit of rage, Megatron left for Kaon, where he joined the gladiatorial arenas. Megatron made his way to the top as Megatronus, and would begin a crusade against Cybertron's opressive caste system. Eventually, Megatronus would become friends with Orion Pax, a librarian in the Iacon Hall of Records. The two would eventually plead their case to Cybertron High Council, where Megatron intended to be made Prime. But when Orion became Prime, Megatron killed the High Council and formed the Decepticons. Megatron led the prison break at Carcer Prison. When the Autobots attempted to flee Cybertron, Megatron and the Decepticons followed. In a final fight against Optimus, Megatron was killed and his body was ejected into space. Megatron was a quad-changer, and transformed into a silver Cybertronian jet, Cybertronian gun and Cybertronian tank. He was voiced by Frank Welker.

 **Shockwave** : Shockwave is the Decepticons' scientist, and one of the original five team members. Shockwave was once a senator named Jhiaxus. Jhiaxus was a fan of the illegal gladiator arenas during his term, and became friends with Megatronus, the star gladiator. One of Jhiaxus' rivals hired a mercenary to assassinate him. Jhiaxus killed the mercenary at Megatronus' urging, and found himself transfixed with the idea of murder. After Megatronus told Jhixaus of his anti-caste vision, Jhiaxus joined him, naming himself Shockwave. Shockwave helped Megatron during his arena battles and became one of the first Decepticons when the team was formed. Shockwave was responsible for multiple morphings of Cybertronians, including the Dinobots, Barricade, Sixshot and the gestalts. Shockwave is a quad-changer, and transforms into a purple Cybertronian gun, Cybertronian jet and Cybertronian tank. He is voiced by David Sobolov.

 **Soundwave** : Soundwave is the Decepticons' spymaster, and one of the original five team members. Soundwave was another gladiator, and the one who came the closest to defeating Megatronus. The two joined forces later, and Soundwave became one of the first five members of the Decepticons. Soundwave has three minicon deployers under his charge. He wears a screen over his face. Soundwave is a triple changer, and transforms into a silver satellite and a Cybertronian jet. He is voiced by Frank Welker without the screen, and Tony Todd with the screen.

 **Laserbeak** : Laserbeak is one of Soundwave's minicons. She is Soundwave's spy. Laserbeak transforms into a red and black data disc.

 **Buzzsaw** : Buzzsaw is one of Soundwave's minicons. He is Soundwave's assassin. Buzzsaw transforms into a yellow and black data disc.

 **Ravage** : Ravage is one of Soundwave's minicons. She is Soundwave's saboteur. Ravage transforms into a black data disc.

 **Blackout** : Blackout is the Decepticons' third-in-command, and one of the original five team members. Blackout was a guard at Carcer Prison that worked under Elita-One. Unlike his friend Kup, Blackout agreed with Megatron's Ideals and joined him. Blackout would later execute the prison break, and shoot out one of Kup's eyes. Blackout transforms into a grey MH-53 Pave Low helicopter and is voiced by Hugo Weaving.

 **Scorponok** : Scorponok is Blackout's minion. He acts as a saboteur and assassin.

 **Fracture** : Fracture is the Decepticons' second-in-command for tactical endeavors, and one of the original five team members. Fracture was one of Megatronus' best friends during his time as a gladiator. When the Decepticons were formed, she was one of the first to join. Fracture transforms into a red and white 2017 Lamborghini Gallardo and is voiced by Laura Bailey.

 **Nitro** : Nitro is leader of the Mayhem Attack Squad. Nitro was one of the Cybertronians broken out of Carcer Prison by the original Decepticons. After Nitro joined the Decepticons, he formed the Mayhem Attack Squad from his fellow ex-prisoners. Nitro transforms into a white Boeing V-22 Osprey and is voiced by Lars Mikkelsen.

 **Berserker** : Berserker is a member of the MAS. Berserker was one of the Cybertronians broken out of Carcer Prison by the original Decepticons. He was brought into the Mayhem Attack Squad by Nitro. Berserker transforms into a black Chevrolet Suburban and is voiced by Keith Ferguson.

 **Crankcase** : Crankcase is a member of the MAS. He is Berserker's younger brother. Crankcase was one of the Cybertronians broken out of Carcer Prison by the original Decepticons. He was brought into the Mayhem Attack Squad by Nitro. Crankcase transforms into a black Chevrolet Suburban and is voiced by Josh Petersdorf.

 **Crowbar** : Crowbar is a member of the MAS. He is Berserker and Crankcase's younger brother. Crowbar was one of the Cybertronians broken out of Carcer Prison by the original Decepticons. He was brought into the Mayhem Attack Squad by Nitro. Crowbar transforms into a black Chevrolet Suburban and is voiced by Chris Parson.

 **Bonecrusher** : Bonecrusher is a member of the MAS. Bonecrusher was one of the Cybertronians broken out of Carcer Prison by the original Decepticons. He was brought into the Mayhem Attack Squad by Nitro. Bonecrusher transforms into a tan Buffalo mine-protected vehicle and is voiced by Stephen Barr.

 **Starscream** : Starscream is the Decepticons' second-in-command for military endeavors. Starscream was a member of the Energon Seekers, led by Zeta Prime. After Zeta lost the title of Prime, Megatron approached Starscream and his Seekers. Starscream was then recruited into the Decepticons as military second-in-command, which started his heated rivalry and hatred with Fracture. Starscream transforms into a tan General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon and is voiced by Steve Blum.

 **Skywarp** : Skywarp is a Seeker. Skywarp was a member of the Energon Seekers, led by Zeta Prime. After Zeta lost the title of Prime, Skywarp was recruited into the Decepticons. Skywarp transforms into a black and purple General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon and is voiced by Richard Epcar.

 **Thundercracker** : Thundercracker is a Seeker. Thundercracker was a member of the Energon Seekers, led by Zeta Prime. After Zeta lost the title of Prime, Thundercracker was recruited into the Decepticons. Thundercracker transforms into a blue and black General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon and is voiced by Graham McTavish.

 **Barricade** : Barricade is the Decepticons' scout, and a former Autobot. Barricade was a member of the Cybertron Militia Force before he joined the Autobots. After a mission, he was left broken and wounded. Red Alert attempted to repair Barricade, but it failed and he was pronounced dead. However, Barricade surived but his cells simultaneously regenerated and decayed, which gave him a healing factor, but left him in near-constant pain. Shockwave later found and repaired him, fixing his new ability so it was an effective healing factor. Now, Barricade has a vendetta against his former friends. Barricade transforms into a black 2016 Ford Mustang and is voiced by Keith Ferguson.

 **Frenzy** : Frenzy is one of Barricade's minicons. She acts as a spy and saboteur. Frenzy transforms into a silver data disc and is voiced by Cara Theobold.

 **Rumble** : Rumble is one of Barricade's minicons. He acts as both a spy and warrior. Rumble transforms into a blue data disc and is voiced by Keith Silverstein.

 **Tarn** : Tarn is leader of the Decepticon Justice Division. Tarn used to be an Autobot named Damus before finding himself moved by Megatron's ideals. Damus left the Autobots and joined Megatron. Damus, now named Tarn, formed the Decepticon Justice Division in an attempt to hunt down traitors. Tarn transforms into a purple Cybertronian tank and is voiced by Jeremy Irons.

 **Vos** : Vos is the DJD's spy. She is the newest member of the DJD, and speaks the old Cybertronian tongue, Primal Vernacular. Vos transforms into a purple and black Cybertronian sniper rifle and is voiced by Chloe Hollings.

 **Kaon** : Kaon is the DJD's torturer. Kaon transforms into an red electric chair and is voiced by Gaku Space.

 **Sixshot** : Sixshot is the DJD's warrior. Sixshot is a six-changer and transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian tank, Cybertronian jet, Cybertronian gun, Cybertronian car and wolf. He is voiced by Jess Harnell.

 **Stinger** : Stinger is the DJD's scout. He is Bumblebee's older brother. Stinger transforms into a red and black Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 and is voiced by Nolan North.

 **Nickel** : Nickel is the DJD's medic. She is married to Tarn. Nickel transforms into a blue Cybertronian buggy and is voiced by Jen Cohn.

 **Devastator** : Devastator is a Decepticon combiner. He is made up of Overload, Mixmaster, Hook, Scrapper, Rampage, Scavenger, Long Haul and Hightower. The Constructicons were Shockwave's first attempt to create a gestalt Cybertronian, but Devastator had severe intelligent lapses. However, he is a hulking brute and extremely powerful. Devatator is voiced by Lou Ferrigno, and the Constructicons are voiced by Maurice LaMarche ( **Overload** ), Steve Blum ( **Mixmaster** ), Frank Welker ( **Hook** ), Fred Tatasciore ( **Scrapper** ), Stephen Barr ( **Rampage and Hightower** ) and John DiMaggio ( **Scavenger and Long Haul** ).

 **Bruticus** : Bruticus is a Decepticon combiner. He is made up of Onslaught, Vortex, Blast Off, Brawl and Dreadbot. The Combaticons were Shockwave's second attempt to create a gestalt Cybertronian, but Bruticus came out less intelligent than Devastator. He was more powerful than the original, however. Bruticus is voiced by Nolan North, and the Combaticons are voiced by Travis Willingham ( **Onslaught** ), Dave Boat ( **Vortex** ), Keith Silverstein ( **Blast Off** ), Nolan North ( **Brawl** ) and Stephen Barr ( **Dreadbot** ).

 **Liokaiser** : Liokaiser is a Decepticon combiner. She is made up of Leozack, Galhawk, Drillhorn, Killbison, Hellbat and Jallguar. Liokaiser was Shockwave's third attempt to make an intelligent gestalt, and he succeeded. Liokaiser is smarter and stronger than her combiner brethren. Liokaiser is voiced by Miriam Pultro, and the Battleforce are voiced by Miriam Pultro ( **Leozack** ), Cara Theobold ( **Galhawk** ), Dolya Gavanski ( **Drillhorn and Killbison** ), Tara Strong ( **Hellbat** ) and Gina Torres ( **Jallguar** ).

 **Payload Units** : Payload Units were variants of the Decepticon Vehicon drones. Payloads are normally used to carry essentially cargo, such as energon. They are also heavily armed. Payload Units transform into Bulldog II armored trucks and are voiced by Josh Petersdorf.

 **Swindle Units** : Swindle Units were variants of the Decepticon Vehicon drones. Swindles were normally used to create havoc, or as demolitions specialists. Swindle Units transform into Chevrolet Cobalts and are voiced by Steve Blum.

 **Dropkick Units** : Dropkick Units were variants of the Decepticon Vehicon drones. Dropkicks were normally used as heavy soldiers, made to take damage and dish out an equal amount. Dropkick Units transform into Chevrolet Silverado pickup trucks and are voiced by Kirk Thornton.

 **Dreadwing Units** : Dreadwing Units were variants of the Decepticon Vehicon drones. Dreadwings were normally used for aerial combat. Dreadwing Units transform into MiG-29 Fulcrum fighter jets and are voiced by Steve Blum.

* * *

A/N: These are the characters that will be appearing in Transformers: The Movie. Review and tell me if you want me to continue this.


End file.
